


Blood Bond

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: An older brother should never outlive the younger ones.





	Blood Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few badly put together drabbles about the brothers. I'm trying to get better at writing, so any feedback is welcome.
> 
> I like the headcanon that Malcolm Hawke is an elf, so I've incorporated it into the story. 
> 
> I've also found out that Cailan and Hawke are born the same year as each other, so that's interesting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When he first met Carver, he was screaming and covered in blood. 

Of the two babies that came out of Leandra, Carver was loud enough for the both of them. He had his mothers thick black hair already plastered across his head, his tiny ears in a slight point just like his, face red as he kept wailing. The babe in his fathers arms was quiet, and she too had the same black hair. Malcolm cooed, a grin across his face.

"She has my brown eyes, love!" He exclaimed, kissing the baby on the nose. Alcus wrinkled his nose, disgusted that his father had actually kissed the baby. He ran a hand through his red hair, wondering how his parents could bear it.

"Alcus, dear, say hi to your brother." Leandra smiled, offering up the loud child to him. Apprehensive, he reached out, directed by his mother on how to hold him. At once, the baby seemed to quiet down, and his parents beamed.

"So this is little Carver." Alcus looked down at the baby. who stared up inquisitively at him. He noticed his brother shared the same color eyes as him and his mother. _Eyes the color of raw lyrium_ , his father had remarked before.

"Don't forget baby Bethany." His mother piped, smiling over and the now sleeping girl. 

"Right, yes. Bethany." He tried the name out on his tongue, and gave a small smile. "The ABC's of the Hawke family, we are." He said as his father laughed.

\--

"Father says you have to take me with you!"

Alcus sighed, glaring over at his younger brother. The little babe had grown into a boy of ten now, messy black hair going every direction and a frown on his tan face.

"I'm seven and ten now, Carver, you won't be able to keep up with me."

"I can! I can keep up with you!" Carver held a wooden sword in his hands, the wood splintering along from where Carver had beat it so many times into anything he came across.

Alcus shrugged, slinging his own practice sword across his shoulders. "Alright, little brother, but that sword of yours will snap before you can get real practice out of it."

He turned, making his way down the road, and heard the patter of his brothers' boots trying to keep up with him. 

"Why don't we learn from the Templars? I seen 'em teaching some of the other kids."

Alcus glared ahead of him, frowning. "We don't mess with Templars, Carver. You know this. They want to hurt father and Bethany."

"It'd just be good practice." His brother muttered, and Alcus turned his head.

"Are you saying my routines aren't to your liking, Ser Carver?" He joked, looking down. "These are authentic Ferelden fighting tactics! The best of King Maric's royal guards fight like us!"

Carver couldn't help but let out a little grin at that. "Do you think we could join the kings men? I wanna fight for King Maric!" He looked up excitedly at Alcus, eyes shining.

Alcus nodded back down, getting excited with his brother. "For sure! We could meet Prince Cailan too, and all the Mabari in the royal kennels!"

The brothers let out a high squeal together, thinking of how many dogs there would be as they ran through their drills, both in high spirits.

\--

Steel rang in the air as their swords collided, blue eyes meeting each other. Carver gave a shout, and tried to push forward, but Alcus was heavier.

Carver flew backward, barely avoided being flat on his back, bringing up his sword as Alcus' sword came in a downward strike, grin on his face. They broke apart, Carver glaring at his brother as they circled each other. Alcus had the fresh inc of a snarling Mabari over his heart, made to look like his actual Mabari, Desoto, the red kaddis matching his hair, the dark muzzle revealing gleaming teeth. The artist did good work. Carver had the same one himself, over his heart, though if you asked why, he claimed it was in dedication to Desoto, and not a sense of family bonding.

With a sharp leave of air, Alcus swung at Carver, the greatsword singing through the air as Carver brought up his own blade, teeth clenching as the pressure. They were both strong, and well trained, but Alcus was simply much more refined and muscled. He was always better, no matter how much extra practice Carver put in. It pissed him off. He angrily dove in, slashing as his brothers bare stomach, the blade just barely cutting into skin. Alcus had side stepped out the way, but the red line was there, slowly oozing down toward his breeches. Alcus let out a laugh, spinning his blade in a wide circle toward Carver, slashing his brothers arm as Carver got tangled in between which direction to take.

"Stop thinkin' and just do, Carver!" Alcus let out, smiling at his brother.

Carver let out a huff, shaking his head. "I'm done for now. Gonna go get patched up."

Slinging the greatsword over his shoulder, Carver walked away from his muscles in his back de-tensing. Alcus sighed, looking over to the rest of the army. People milling about, camp abuzz with nervous excitement at tonights battle. He heard there were Grey Wardens joining, and tonight they would defeat the Archdemon. Alcus sighed, moving to catch up with his brother.

\--

Their lungs burned, and their arms and legs ached, but they couldn't stop for a moment. Desoto was pounding ahead of them, barking to signal more darkspawn. Darkspawn. He'd had enough of them after the slaughter of Ostagar. He brought his blade out, shouting as he sliced the first hurlocks head clean off, as a bolt of blue energy flashed past his face and took out another. He heard the snarls as Desoto ripped into a hurlocks throat, and Carver shouting as he spun his blade around to keep them from swarming around him. Aveline and Wesley were hip to hip, Aveline grunting to keep the darkspawn off of the Templar. They worked through the group, breathing hard as they finished. Little was said as they kept forward, hackles and sword up. They came to a clearing, breathing hard, the Templars breathing ragged and unstable. 

It was felt before it was heard. A rumble at their feet, shaking the ground, and then a pounding so loud in their ears they flinched. Desoto growled, and Alcus kept his sword up, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Dread. This wasn't going to end well, whatever it was. He was just about to turn and shout for them to run, when the heard a roar.

Then, the great horns of an ogre came to view. It charged up, running up at them. Alcus leaped to the side, Aveline and Wesley following suit, as it slid and turned toward them. Alcus quickly recovered, heart beating, as the creature lifted its head toward the sky, letting out another horrendous roar. Alcus looked over to his family, and saw the unhidden fear in their eyes. All, except Carver. As the ogre stalked toward Leandra, Carver glared, with those blue eyes that the brothers shared with their mother. His lips turned into a snarl as he shouted, "You soulless bastards!"

"NO!" Alcus screamed, as Carver ran forth, greatsword raised, striking the beasts' ugly spiked bracers. The ogre let out a grunt, considered Carver, and then a big, bloody hand snatched Carver up. Carver screamed, and the creature lifted him, and smashed him into the ground.

Leandra and Bethany screamed out, and Alcus felt tears began to sting his eyes. He screamed, "CARVER!" and moved to rush the ogre, but Aveline held him back, her arms flexing as she struggled to hold the big man back.

The creature lifted him again, and smashed him back into the ground as Carver screamed again, his own blood all over him. The ogre tossed him away, stalking toward the rest of the group.

Leandra let out a wail, running towards him shouting, "Carver!"

Alcus looked over, watching his mother sobbing and screaming into the lifeless body of his brother. Carver's screamed echoed in his ears, and the sight and stench of all of his blood made Alcus' stomach clench tightly. He turned toward the ogre, rage in his blue eyes as he lifted his sword with a shout.


End file.
